Love Awaits
by amygerrard
Summary: When she turned, it had seemed only right that he would help her. But not even he could have imagined the way in which she would need him. Set sometime after 3x22.


_AN: So, I don't really know where this came from. It's a totally different writing style to what I'm used to but I hope you guys like it all the same. I didn't use any character names but I hope you can understand it just as well! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: That's right, I still don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'._

* * *

_But you can't hold on to water  
It fills you up but never stays  
It's only good to wash away, today  
And you're loving me like water  
You're slippin' through my fingers such  
A natural disaster love_

_Cheryl Cole - The Flood_

* * *

When she turned, it had seemed only right that he would help her. But not even he could have imagined the way in which she would need him. He should have said no when she came to him. Should have put up more resistance. But when she was around, he found that his will would bend to accommodate her. He guessed it always would. It wasn't her fault that she was his kryptonite but he blamed her for teasing him. Offering him the chance to do to her what he had only ever dreamed of. She knew what she was doing, knew he found it almost impossible to deny her. He couldn't say he resented her for it. God knows, he had done the same thing to so many people and so many times. He supposed he would have been proud of her methods if it had been anyone else other than her doing them to anyone else but him.

He had kept a safe distance from her during those first few days after she changed. She had turned to her blonde friend in the end for help, ignoring the ever-present choice between the brothers once more. He didn't understand that. She had chosen his brother but it didn't feel conclusive. He waited for the day when she would change her mind. It only seemed natural that she would. Two men who loved her and yet she made her choice when she had only really experienced the love of one of them. He didn't need any sweet words or persuasive actions to know she would come to him. Not like his brother. His brother had coaxed her back into his bed with soft caresses, promises of love and assurances that everything would be all right in the end. Not him. For him, it was inevitable. She would come for him, he just had to wait. He was good at that. Waiting didn't seem like such a chore when all there was to look forward to was an eternity alone. He supposed he would wait for her forever if he had to.

He wasn't foolish enough to believe he was her forever when she came to him that night. The look in her eyes hadn't promised that. Her eyes had showed her desire for him, that much had been evident. When he had stared deeply enough, he had found the love there but it didn't shine brightly enough. He wanted her to be sure when it would. When, not if. She would love him fully one day, he was sure of it. But she was scared. Scared of what they would be, scared of what they wouldn't. He couldn't say he was surprised. She had never experienced love like his, of that much he was sure. It would take some getting used to on her part but they had eternity to figure it all out. She would realise it eventually. That he was _it_ for her. Then, she would jump into the unknown with him. That's what was holding her back now, though. The unknown and her fear of it. She had needed stability in her human life when everything had been falling apart around her and his brother had provided that. But that was then. Sure, she had needed his brother when she first turned. Needed the familiar comforts that he had offered. But that soon began to bore her. She wanted adventure and the green eyed vampire couldn't provide her with that. Now, she wasn't breakable anymore and she craved the sense of danger, wanted the to exploit the things she had been too scared to do as a human. She had more control over her life and it's outcome. Death wasn't as big of a threat when she had stepped up the food chain.

She could take care of herself. Had proved that enough since she turned. Her thirst for blood was strong but she controlled it. Her diet was rich and pure, no animal blood would taint it. She didn't have a taste for it, he couldn't blame her for that. It tasted even more horrible when the palette had already been cleansed with the human variety. She had changed, though. He had noticed it almost immediately. How her face would fall when she thought his brother or the bubbly blonde wasn't looking. The desolate look on her face would crush him every single time. She didn't want this life. Had never wanted this life. But she picked herself up and learned to live with the cards fate had dealt her. He admired her for that. When he had turned, he was a wreck. He starved himself, seeing no point to continue living when his reason had died herself. His brother had pulled him through. Albeit for selfish reasons; his brother hadn't wanted to be alone. But he supposed he should thank him for that. Had it not have been for his brother, he would have wasted away and decayed. But worse than that, he would never have met _her_. She made everything better. Completed him on a level no one ever had before. That's why he had stayed around. She was his one and only. What was the point of travelling the world when he had what he was looking for right in front of him?

So he stayed. Watched her adapt. She didn't know, though. He would track her when she needed to feed. Wanted to see what she so desperately tried to hide from everyone else. She was still embarrassed by her need for blood. Didn't want to remind people in fear that they would realise that she wasn't who they were seeing. She wasn't human anymore. Her outer being was a ruse, hiding the monster that lived within. But she wasn't a monster. Something that beautiful could never be considered bad. And she was flawless when she fed. The black veins would rise from the silken skin underneath her eyes as they threaded themselves down to her cheek. The whites of her eyes turned a brilliant red as they mixed with the brown of her irises like fire burning and consuming a rich wood. Her fangs would descend next, a small click sounding as they punctured her gums. The pearly white teeth would glisten in the moonlight as she reared back and, despite her appearance, she had never looked more like an angel to him. Only something that exquisite could be from heaven. He would gaze at her then. Watched as her mouth would latch onto the fragile skin of her prey's throat. The noises of her feeding would fill the silent alley, forest or road. Wherever she fed was always quiet. No chance of any surprise encounters was her preference. He would listen intently as she suckled on the blood as little moans and purrs would emit from her throat as she drew away the life force from the human into her own body.

She had caught him once. His boot had landed on a twig, snapping it in half and that was it. She was on him in a second, her teeth bared. She froze when she saw who she had tackled. But even as she tried to retreat, he held her still. He gripped onto her hips and pressed them to his as she straddled him. When she stilled, his hands had trailed over her face. Traced the veins, felt the sting of her fang on his thumb as she punctured the skin. She had lapped up the drop of his spilled blood in a millisecond. It was so fast, sometimes he wondered if he'd imagined it. But then the cool wind had blown through the trees and his thumb had frozen, the air joining with her saliva. Her hands had found his chest then. She explored his muscles greedily as he sat under her and simply enjoyed the feel of her body on his. He wouldn't have stopped her. Couldn't have stopped her. His abs had bunched at each gentle caress, his eyes closing in pleasure at her touch. Her denim clad crotch had rubbed against his arousal then. He moaned. And that was it. She was gone. Her meal forgotten on the forest floor, blood pooling onto the leaves underneath the man's neck. She wasn't ready for him. Not then. He had seen the lust in her eyes. She had wanted him but when he showed her that he wanted her too, she ran. Fear took over her body and it did the only thing it knew how to. It ran. Ran from him. From his feelings.

Two weeks went by and he didn't see her. Not even a glimpse of her heart-shaped face, chocolate coloured tresses or her enchanting doe eyes. The places she frequented were empty. Nightfall was his only companion as he roamed the streets and woods. Her scent had been washed away. She hadn't been there. Not for a while. Two weeks, he presumed. He didn't seek her out at her home. Knew that the rejection would be painful if he did. It was her turn now. She would have to come to him.

And she did. Four days later, there she sat, in his bedroom. The picture of innocence as she perched on his white duvet, her fingers ghosting along the soft thread. But he wasn't to be deceived. He knew what she was there for. Love wasn't part of the equation. She needed him. His body was the comfort she sought. She had pleaded with him. Seduced him. Blackmailed him. Done everything she could possibly think of. Who was he to deny her? She had reached for him and he came willingly. Her hands were hesitant. Touched his flesh gently as she pried the clothes from his body. When he was naked, she became greedy. The lust overpowered her. She tore her own clothes from her body hastily. Then, her fingernails raked against his skin. Her passion burned him but it wasn't enough. Not yet. He would appreciate her fire at some point. But now, it was empty. No love lay behind her movements as she pulled him on top of her. He guessed he was a masochist. Hated every second that she looked at him with those doe eyes of hers but always begged for her to keep her eyes open. He needed her to know who she was with. Whose body was rocking against her own. Whose lips she was kissing. Whose tongue she was tasting. Whose shoulders she was digging her fingernails into. Whose ass she was pushing against with her heels. Whose cock was stroking her insides, taking her to places she had only ever dreamed of.

He saw it then. That spark of something more in her eyes. When she came undone, she was free. Nothing was holding her back and he saw it. The love bubbling underneath her conscious mind. The love for him. And then, it was gone. Gone for another few days until she sought him out again. He knew he should turn her away. Make her figure everything out before they were together again. But he couldn't. If he did, he wouldn't see the love that burned in her eyes when she climaxed. And he needed it. Those few seconds made everything worth it. Even as her body disentangled from his almost immediately and the cold latched onto his very core, freezing his body from the inside. How she avoided his eyes as she dressed quickly. How she left silently, never once looking back. All of it hurt him. But he continued because each time she came back, that love shone more brightly in her eyes. It was only a matter of time before she realised that the 'something' between them was a lot stronger than she once thought. That their something could become everything if she just let it. But until then, he would wait.

* * *

_So there it is! I'd really like to know what you thought of it, even if you didn't particularly like it! As always, **constructive **criticism is always welcome. xo_


End file.
